<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open Fire by momma_66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539107">Open Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66'>momma_66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>comment_fic written 2009-2012 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: comment_fic, Crack, Gen, in cracky way, mentions of cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll tell you once Ensign. I'ma hungry. And when I'm hungry bad things can happen. Do you wanna piss off the Head of-"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>comment_fic written 2009-2012 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/58255.html?thread=14033295">Star Trek XI, Scotty, "You wouldn't like me when I'm hungry." (The Incredible Hulk)</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a running joke amongst the bridge crew...and most of the Enterprise that Montgomery Scott was an absolute bear when he was hungry. For a thin-rail man, with no outward appearance to having a healthy appetite it could be...disturbing.</p><p>"What do you mean we don't have anything to eat?" Scotty slammed his hand down on the counter in the mess hall. "We have replicators. 'Course we have food."</p><p>"We're rationing while so far..." Whatever the poor Ensign was going to say was already drowned out from her barely speaking above a whisper. And that Scotty chose that moment to growl.</p><p>"I'll tell you once Ensign. I'ma hungry. And when I'm hungry bad things can happen. Do you wanna piss off the Head of-"</p><p>"Scotty," the sharp reprimand had the Lieutenant turning like a scold child. Uhura stood there with a glare, "apologize to Ensign Corde."</p><p>Scotty turned back to the Ensign. "Didn'a mean to yell, Ensign. I'm sorry," he added when Uhura cleared her voice. "I'll take that ration," he held out his plate slowly. Ensign Corde dropped it carefully on his plate then backed up. Scotty did feel like a heel. A really hungry heel.</p><p>Uhura shook her head, "I swear Scotty. You're worse than ten linebackers." They sat down.</p><p>"Linebackers eat less," Sulu murmured. Chekov laughed, "that they do."</p><p>"Look," Scotty threw up his hands, "I just like to make sure my belly is full at all times." The group rolled their eyes. "I a'mean it! You wouldn't like me when I'm hungry. I'll eat yer arm right off yer body."</p><p>Uhura laughed, "of course, Scotty."</p><p>The Engineer got a strange glint in his eye. "I ever tell you about the Capt'n comin' to my station on Delta Vega? It'd been six months and those damn bureaucrats had forgotten me. My, oh my. The Capt'n would have been tasty over an open fire." Scotty choked down what was left of his ration and left the table laughing.</p><p>The three didn't know whether to laugh along or be frighten. They did come to the conclusion that they would slip Scotty one of their rations a day. Just, you know, in case.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>